


On the Wire

by ballroomlore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, thieves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Master Thieves." Bonus gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fm5nd4)

On the Wire

Listen Link: http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/On+The+Wire/104490031

For the dark souls with quick hands and fast hearts. Two thieves cross paths in a game of cat-and-mouse, their hearts on the wire and stolen kisses on their mouths.

1\. Put the Gun Down - ZZ Ward  
2\. Run Away - Anthem Lights  
3\. Stolen - Dashboard Confessional  
4\. No Angel - Beyonce  
5\. Steal - Snow Patrol  
6\. Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare - Matt & Kim  
7\. He's a Thief - April Byron  
8\. Belief - Gavin Degraw  
9\. Breaking the Law - Emeli Sande  
10\. Skyfall - Adele


End file.
